


Вдвоём

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал M-E [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: "Мы вдвоём, вокруг Солнца на Земле день за днём"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал M-E [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902946
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал M-E





	Вдвоём

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Наргиз feat. Максим Фадеев "Вдвоём", Видео: сериал "Благие Знамения", фильм "Уайльд", ролик с сайта Pornhub.

  


Смотреть остальные работы:

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200954) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196727) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138593)  
---  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196763) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785091) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200750)  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 10.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1xJuS1HdyzJO7oQ_B-8WVtmxPiLDePIU4itvsTU2JqaE/viewform?edit_requested=true)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
